This invention relates to a process for effecting the conversion of alcohols and/or ethers to distillate range hydrocarbons and more particularly to improvements in the zeolite catalytic conversion of alcohols and/or ethers to produce C.sub.10 + hydrocarbons.
With the advent of fossil fuel shortages and the accelerated demand for petroleum derived products, there has been an ever increasing demand for synthetic means of providing hydrocarbons, useful as fuel components.
Recently, much effort has been devoted to the synthetic conversion of alcohols, such as methanol, to gasoline range hydrocarbons. One means which has proven successful involves the use of zeolites as catalysts for such conversion reactions. Among these processes are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,928,483, 4,138,442, 4,013,732, 4,138,440, 3,979,472, and 4,035,430. Others include U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,698 which discloses employing an improved zeolite catalyst in a rare-earth matrix in the conversion process.
Concomitant with the shortage of fossil fuel and the rising costs of gasoline, utilization of diesel fuels has been ever increasing too. Accordingly, recent efforts have been given to the development of improved processes for the production and upgrading of diesel fuel products. While advances have been made in the production and upgrading of diesel fuel, further processes are obviously welcome. Moreover, process for the production of diesel fuel, wherein inexpensive starting materials, such as alcohol, can be employed are preferably desired.